


Entre el poder y el querer

by sunflow3rs



Series: Tontamente inesperado (HQ RareWeek 2020) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Declarations Of Love, Espace, Forbidden Love, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Rare Pairings, galaxy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: —Entonces, puedo dispararte y hacer que desaparezcas. —El aliento del chico ha comenzado a empañar su mascarilla y Akaashi desvía su atención a sus labios abiertos.—Puedes hacerlo, pero no creo que quieras.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tontamente inesperado (HQ RareWeek 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Entre el poder y el querer

✰

Yamaguchi camina despacio sin estar seguro de cuán sólido es el terreno que pisa. Mantiene una de sus manos en la palanca que activa su mecanismo gravitatorio, por si las moscas, ya que en un planeta tan cambiante como lo es en el que se encuentra ni siquiera puede fiarse de lo que ve. A lo mejor sin quererlo su pie cae encima de lo que se creía como una roca y de esta sale un par de ojos que provocan la rotación precipitada de la tierra, como ya le había pasado alguna que otra vez. Y sinceramente, no tiene ganas de repetirlo.

—Si no cierras esa bocaza en los próximos diez segundos, pienso encontrarte entre todos estos matorrales y ahorcarte con una liana. —La voz de Tsukishima suena a través de su auricular y Yamaguchi resopla divertido, empañando el cristal de su mascarilla, entretenido con la discusión que habían estado manteniendo sus compañeros de trabajo durante al menos cinco minutos. El quejido ofendido que Hinata suelta suena un poco entrecortado, advirtiendo a Yamaguchi que se esta alejando demasiado de la nave principal, lo que llama la atención de Kageyama, quien en contra de su voluntad se había quedado al control de las comunicaciones.

—Tadashi, estás saliendo del perímetro.

El chico tararea, asintiendo con la cabeza demostrando que es consciente de ello. Sin embargo, lleva cerca de media hora caminando alrededor de esa maldita jungla sin encontrar rastro alguno de la misteriosa flor que buscan y se ha comenzado a preguntar en sí los cálculos no han sido del todo acertados.

—No seas estúpido y da media vuelta —Tsukishima le regaña —, si te alejas demasiado perderemos tu comunicación.

—¡Eso! ¿Y si pasa lo de la última vez? ¿Y si aparece uno de esos gigantes violetas que por casi nos parten en dos? —Yamaguchi, desde donde está, es capaz de sentir el escalofrío que recorre la columna vertebral de Hinata recordando la última misión.

La cual en realidad no fue culpa de Yamaguchi por mucho que todo el mundo se haya empeñado en tacharlo como el principal culpable.

El chico se agacha para pasar por debajo de un árbol enorme. La verdad es que el planeta en el que se encuentran es posiblemente el sitio más bonito en el que alguna vez haya estado y eso que perteneció al escuadrón de la constelación del cuervo durante sus días de gloria. Ha estado en planetas que viven de noche, lleno de luces luminiscentes que hacen brillar el suelo en donde pisa; En lugares con ciudades sumergidas en medio de un océano infinito, escondidas del ojo inquieto de cualquier ser humano. Y aún así, nada de esto consigue compararse a la tranquilidad que esa jungla le proporciona.

—Volveré en veinte minutos justos —zanja Yamaguchi apagando sus auriculares con su mano desocupada. Ahora que no tiene la seguridad de su equipo a su espalda, necesita de sus dos oídos para asegurarse de que no hay ningún peligro asechándole a su alrededor. Continúa con su andar despacio, mirando a todos lados buscando la maldita flor que se le había pedido.

Sin duda alguna, es el primer trabajo del cual cree con firmeza que es una estupidez. ¿Qué tipo de idiota contrataría a un grupo de cazarrecompensas para encontrar una flor? Sería capaz de entenderlo si fuese debido a que está en un planeta peligroso, un mundo sacado del mismísimo infierno en el cual revolotean indígenas llenos de tentáculos y con cara de mala hostia. Pero en la Tierra el único ser vivo que vuela a sus anchas son las abejas y aunque su picadura es realmente molesta, no es lo que se diga un peligro digno de un grupo como el suyo.

Aun así aceptó el trabajo, por encima de las quejas sobre cuan aburrida sería la misión de sus compañeros. La verdad es que necesitaban un respiro de aire fresco después de la batalla de su última misión, la cual casi arrastra a Kageyama con ella y el motivo principal por el que se encuentre al comando de las comunicaciones -se había roto una pierna y _no, Kageyama, no puedes correr con las muletas_.

Y, bueno, aunque no fuese la culpa de Yamaguchi sí que se siente un poco responsable del asunto. Al final del día y por mucho que el grupo se trate como hermanos, el continúa siendo el líder, el que ordena qué cosa se hace o se deja de hacer, el que, supone, debe saber lo que está bien de lo que está mal.

El sonido de una rama partirse alerta a Yamaguchi, pero no permite que su cuerpo reaccione. Continúa moviéndose tranquilamente por el camino que ha comenzado construido, mirando al suelo sin estar concentrado en la búsqueda de la flor. El sonido se repite y en segundos Yamaguchi gira sobre sus talones para apuntar con su pistola a la persona que tiene detrás de él. 

Su ceño se frunce al descubrir a Akaashi.

Le está mirando como si supiese lo que iba a hacer con sus manos vagamente elevadas en señal de rendición. Su respiración lenta y pausada sin apenas notarse el movimiento de su pecho le asemeja más a un cadáver, lo que la palidez de su rostro se encarga de corroborar. Es injusto el cómo aún con cuencas oscuras bajo sus ojos continúe viéndose como el ángel que siempre ha sido.

—Te creía muerto —murmura confundido Yamaguchi. Su pistola apunta directamente al corazón del chico en frente de él y aprieta su empuñadura, asegurando sus pies en la tierra y sin creerse del todo que Akaashi estuviese ahí. —Cobramos tu recompensa.

El chico hace una mueca, mirando con el mismo rostro indiferente de siempre al arma, sus ojos volando sin prisa al rostro asombrado de Yamaguchi.

—A lo mejor soy producto de tu imaginación.

Yamaguchi se lo hubiese creído, pero su voz suena demasiado real para ello.

—Entonces, puedo dispararte y hacer que desaparezcas. —El aliento del chico ha comenzado a empañar su mascarilla y Akaashi desvía su atención a sus labios abiertos.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero no creo que quieras.

Akaashi no tiene ni idea de lo que Yamaguchi quiere. A él le encantaría dejar su vida como cazarrecompensas a un lado y vivir en ese mismísimo planeta con la soledad como su aliado si hacía falta, pero por mucho que sueñe con ello todas las noches no quiere decir que sea algo que quiera cumplir. Tiene a sus compañeros que esperan a que en los próximos diez minutos retome su comunicación, preocupados se mantienen enfocados en la búsqueda de la flor para no tener que pensar en lo que podría o no estar pasando. Hay gente como Akaashi que viaja a través de la galaxia haciendo lo que se le antoje sin tener a nadie que le pare los pies, su trabajo todavía no está terminado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Yamaguchi es otro de los muchos que nunca han entendido a Akaashi. Sus acciones muchas veces no coinciden con lo que sale por su boca y en el poco tiempo en el que se han conocido, ha aprendido que no es un hombre en el que poder confiar. En el que él pueda confiar.

—Ven conmigo —le pide. Sus manos caen a sus costados, pero no se mueve de su sitio, consciente de que él es la persona desarmada en el lugar. Atento a la mueca cargada de confusión del castaño, continúa hablando. —Tú mismo lo has dicho: Has cobrado mi recompensa. Yo ya no existo.

Pero sí que lo hace, ahora que Yamaguchi sabe que está vivo su recuerdo continuará en su memoria y será imposible borrar el hecho de que en ningún momento mató a Akaashi. Lo peor del asunto no es la injusta recompensa que ha cobrado, lo cual en realidad no le importa demasiado, sino el hueco que se ha abierto en su pecho ante la idea de que _no ha matado a Akaashi_. No lo ha hecho.

—Sabes que no puedo... —Yamaguchi se rinde. Baja la pistola y deja que tontamente apunte al suelo. Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse como el idiota que pensó que enamorarse de su presa era una buena idea y niega con la cabeza, mirando a Akaashi, quien aun despacio camina hasta él. —No puedo...

—Tadashi, —le llama. La pistola cae al suelo ahora que no sirve de nada y es reemplazada por la mano del chico. Enredan sus dedos, entrelazando los unos con los otros mientras intentan que el momento dure por el resto de sus vidas. Es mucho más fácil pensar en un futuro juntos cuando se encuentras los dos solos y son capaces de olvidar el tipo de vida que cada uno lleva. —por favor.

Sus amigos le están esperando, estos a los que conoce desde que era un adolescente, sus hermanos, la gente con la que se crio. No puede abandonarlos como otros hicieron, mucho menos por Akaashi, a quien había conocido hacia no tantas lunas. Vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento...

Akaashi sonríe, hacía tiempo que no veía su sonrisa. Las últimas horas que habían estado juntos antes de que le diese por muerto fueron un cúmulo de gritos, peleas y sangre, mientras intentaban matarse entre ellos a la vez que buscaban sobrevivir del gusano come-mundos al que habían despertado. Yamaguchi sube lentamente su mano desocupada hasta la cara del contrario, acariciando la piel disponible que su mascarilla le permite, pasando con suavidad los dedos por su sien. Sigue teniendo la piel más suave de la galaxia.

—Koutarou me está esperando. Debemos de irnos antes de que tu nave nos encuentre —comienza a despedirse. Akaashi abre sus ojos y se aleja lo suficiente de Yamaguchi como para poder observarle sin impedimento y asegurarse de que guarda perfectamente su rostro en su memoria. Limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos, lo más probable es que está sea la última vez que se vean y prefiere recordar al Yamaguchi feliz que conoció en primer lugar. —Me ha dicho que lo siente por la pierna de Kageyama.

Yamaguchi suelta una carcajada seca. Ah, Kageyama nunca le perdonaría, pero al menos agradece el que lo haya intentado.

—Adiós.

El chico intenta no llorar mientras se queda mirando la espalda de Akaashi desaparecer por el camino contrario al que vino. Traga saliva con fuerza y mientras regresa al perímetro de su equipo, se concentra en olvidarse de los últimos diez minutos de su existencia. Sobre todo lo que puede por su nariz, se restriega los ojos limpiando hasta el último indicio de que haya estado llorando y prueba su voz una y dos veces antes de encender su comunicador.

—¿Chicos?

—¡Ah, Tadashi! ¡Estábamos preocupados! —Exclama Hinata, prácticamente gritando a través de su auricular, provocando que el segundo en hablar sea Tsukishima quejándose de lo ruidoso que es. —Mientras estabas fuera hemos encontrado un campo lleno de la _camellus_ roja esta, ¡es gigante!

Yamaguchi se ríe mientras apresura su paso para encontrarse con sus compañeros, todavía teniendo cuidado por donde pisa.

—Se llama camelia, Shouyou —Yachi comparte la carcajada ante el resoplido despreocupado de Hinata.

—Como sea, cojamos las suficientes y llevémoselas al rarito de la cabeza de gallo. ¿Para qué querrá tantas flores, de todos modos?

Yamaguchi no tiene ni idea. Se ha dado cuenta de la gente hace cosas estúpidas todo el momento y que, a veces, uno no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede en la cabeza del que tiene al lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pareja necesita mucho más aprecio, eh. Hay muy pocas historias de estos dos juntos y creo que harían una muy buena pareja. Bueno, perdón por dos cosas: El espacio it's not my thing y el OOC que creo que tiene. Pero eh, muchas gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí. 
> 
> Btw, esta historia vendría de la mano del Día dos de la Rare Week que publico cuando ya ha acabado, lol, con el prompt de Espace. 
> 
> Gracias. <3


End file.
